


The Kids

by FireSoul



Series: Family of Heroes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Oliver needs to leave town on mayoral business. Naturally he takes Thea with him, and well Felicity coincidentally just happens to not be around. This leaves the team's new recruits in the hands of the only remaining adult supervision; Sara and Leonard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so just like the first part of this series this was written over the summer. Therefor i really didn't know what Rene was like, and i actually wrote it just after he was announced as part of season 5. I didn't realize at the time what he was going to be like or even how old he was, so i kind of just wrote him as though he were in his early twenties. Still, i think he turned out alright. Any future mentions of him in this series i promise will fall closer to the show's version. This was also written before we even knew Rory would be showing up, so that's why he's not mentioned.

"Again!" Sara barked for maybe the seventeenth time as she drilled Evelyn in her hand-to-hand combat training.

With a huff, Evelyn made yet another attempt at the maneuver Sara was attempting to teach her. She kicked her leg high, aiming to kick Sara in the chest, but the blonde caught her ankle and sent her flying back. Enraged, Evelyn went charging back towards Sara only to be quickly subdued. The younger girl growled in annoyance at yet another defeat as Sara climbed off her and offered a hand to help her up, which she promptly ignored.

"You're getting better," Sara congratulated, "But you've gotta reign in your temper, you get beat once and you're sloppy every round after."

"That's because in real fighting there is no round two," Evelyn muttered.

"That's what I used to think," Sara said with a smirk, "But second chances or more common than you think."

With that being said, it was almost as if on cue that Leonard came filing into the liar, all but dragging a cussing Rene along with him by a rather firm grip on his arm.

"Speaking of needing to reign in a temper," Sara murmured as she looked over her shoulder, "What happened?" She questioned in a tone that also questioned whether or not she really wanted to know.

"Somebody," Leonard stated, giving Rene a not so gentle shove forward. "Met up with an old friend who wasn't very friendly, he knew what buttons to push and long story short; kid almost ended up with a knife to the throat." He explained and as Sara approached Rene with her arms folded sternly across her middle, the boy almost seemed to shrink under her hard gaze.

"What is the rule on knives to your throat?" She demanded and Rene huffed in annoyance.

"That yours are the only ones that should get that close," he mumbled and Sara nodded.

"Correct, fifty on the salmon ladder." She said and Rene gave her a look that appeared to be a mix between disgust and disbelief.

"Fifty?" He demanded but Sara wasn't fazed.

"Ollie would make it a hundred, take it or do his time." She bargained and knowing that she was right Rene simply growled and made his way over to the salmon ladder.

"I signed on to train with the Green Arrow, not White Canary and Captain Cold." He mumbled under his breath as he began his first ascent up the ladder, Evelyn standing at the base and watching him with mild interest.

"Well tough," Len told him sharply, "Your little mentor is currently out of town on mayoral business, so until he gets back you're stuck with us. And if it's any consolation, I didn't sign on to babysit two teenagers." He continued and Sara smirked at the comment, not so subtly brushing up against her boyfriend.

"And Curtis," Evelyn added and Len smirked at the statement.

"And Curtis," He amended, never in his life had Leonard Snart believed he would find a bigger man-child than Raymond Palmer, but Curtis Holt could definitely give the shrinking man a run for his money.

"Where is Curtis anyway?" Sara asked and Len shrugged,

"Some kind of family thing with Paul, he promised Ollie he would make up the training hours when he got back." Evelyn supplied and Sara chuckled,

"Bad idea Curtis," She teased even though the man wasn't present at the moment, she knew that Oliver was going to spend every second of those training hours making sure that Curtis never even thought about skipping again.

"I don't know, I think I might take him working my ass double time if it meant I didn't have to patrol with the ice man." Rene claimed through his huffs for breath as he descended the salmon ladder for maybe the sixth time.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that," Sara remarked before Len could, knowing very well by now that Rene is all bark and no bite.

As if to add insult to injury, or rather injury to insult in this case, Rene lost his grip on the ladder bar right at that moment and plummeted to the mat below. He let out a loud roar of anger, only growing more enraged when Evelyn started giggling at him. Sara also chuckled at the bad karma, while Leonard just smirked.

"Get back up, because none of us can go home until you finish." He said and in response Rene growled again.

"Then maybe to torture you, I'll just stay down here." He threatened, now it was Sara's turn to smirk.

"Go ahead, but just a warning that I might get bored and when that happens I play with my knives." She all but threatened and while Rene was fairly certain that she was all talk he still got up and started his punishment again.

* * *

"Rain's really coming down," Len mused later on that night as he and Sara were making dinner.

Sara, who was currently focusing on the hamburgers she had in the pan, looked out the window at his comment and hummed in agreement.

"Good call not patrolling late," she commented and Len nodded,

"Those kids need more work before they're ready to hit the streets, as proven today by Rene's trial run." He said just as a flash of lightning struck outside and was soon followed by a clap of thunder.

The former crook and assassin remained in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before a knock sounded at their front door. Obviously they were both confused by this, as neither of them was expecting company, and so it's understandable that Len was a little on the cautious side when he went to open the door.

When he did open the door, he found none other than Rene Ramirez and Evelyn Sharp standing on the other side. They were both soaked from the rain, not to mention they looked embarrassed as though this were the absolute last place either of them wanted to be.

"What are you two doing here?" Len found himself asking,

"Bus never showed, and I live all the way on the other side of the city. I was hoping I could wait out the storm with you guys." Rene shrugged, leaving Len's eyes to switch to Evelyn for her answer.

"Oliver still hasn't given me a key to the apartment." She admitted; she's been staying with Oliver ever since she joined the team, but the Green Arrow was continuously putting off giving her a key to the place. At first they thought maybe he didn't trust her, but at this point they all knew it was just classic procrastination.

"Sara, do we have anymore burgers?" He asked, letting the two teens into the apartment.

"Yup," Sara confirmed, just barely glancing at the two before she began grabbing the box of frozen patties from the freezer. "But you two are drenched," she quickly said before either of the teens could sit down anywhere.

It was true, after walking a few blocks in the pouring rain it was no wonder that they were both sopping wet. So without anything more than a few looks, Len went and took over the cooking whilst his girlfriend dragged their two guests into their bedroom where he just knew she would be rifling through both their drawers.

Ten minutes later and Evelyn came out of the bedroom in a pair of Sara's sweatpants and one of her tank tops, while Rene looked rather uncomfortable about emerging from the bathroom in sweats and a t-shirt that belong to Leonard. The sight, of course, earned a smirk from both Len and Sara, as they thought it was hilarious to see the two hotheads looking so embarrassed and, for the first real time, like kids.

"It's pretty much just ketchup, mayonnaise, or mustard. Although if you dig far enough, there might be a few pickles in there." Len said as he handed each of the kids a paper plate with a cheeseburger on it.

"Thank you," Evelyn said, stiffly mind you, but she still said it.

"Thanks," Rene mumbled, following his friend's lead of being polite.

"You two can relax, we're not as deadly at home as we are in training." Sara assured them with a laugh.

"Can't be to careful," Rene mumbled and at that Leonard found himself smirking in amusement.

Five minutes into dinner and all the awkwardness was gone.

Sara and Leonard don't really have a kitchen table, just a counter bar with a few stools. So it was a little crowded having all four of them eating on the one surface, but they managed up until Evelyn accidently knocked over Len's glass of soda and instead of yelling like the nearly mortified girl had expected him too, the former crook smiled an evil smirk and waited patiently for her to take another sip of her own soda. He then reached across the counter and tipped the glass as she brought it to her mouth, resulting in it spilling all down her chin and shirt.

"Hey, that's my shirt!" Sara shouted once she had finished laughing, and so naturally she decided to retaliate by splashing her own drink onto Rene.

"What the- oh it's on Canary!" The boy teased, getting to his feet and Sara doing the same on her end.

"Oh yeah? What do ya got Wild Dog?" She mocked, rising to her feet as well.

For a minute, it almost looked like Rene might have sat back down, but instead he grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squeezed it at Sara. She, naturally, hid her head behind her arms in a futile attempt to shield herself until Rene was done, at which point Evelyn had all but fallen over laughing and Leonard was debating whether or not to intervene. He eventually decided against the idea until Sara picked up the mustard bottle and aimed to squirt it at Rene, at which point he tried to take it from her but just ended up as the one being doused in the yellow substance.

Things clamed down quickly after that, as the four of them didn't want to make a HUGE mess because the clean up would be a pain in the neck. So once dinner was over and everyone had changed clothes, marking this as Evelyn and Rene's second time, they all sat around the coffee table to play five-card draw.

"How do you not know how to play poker?" Rene questioned once Evelyn revealed this fact about herself.

She merely shrugged at the question, as if having no knowledge on the game by the age of sixteen were perfectly normal.

"My parents weren't really into gambling," she excused,

"Ok well it's pretty easy," Sara assured her, "We each get five cards, you have one chance to throw away up to three, and then we all show what we have." She explained before diving into the different sets and pairs that you could have, thoroughly explaining what was worth how much and what were the best cards to have.

Evelyn caught on pretty quick, only asking questions during the first two rounds and even then only because there were a few things Sara had skipped over. By the fifth round she was playing as if she had known how all her life.

"Your parents may not have been gamblers kid, but someone must have been, you've got it in your genes." Leonard joked and Evelyn simply smirked at him in retaliation before coming out on top in the round.

"Beginner's luck," Rene grumbled, collecting up the cards to deal again.

* * *

A few hours later, long after the card games, Sara and Len had just headed to their room and left Evelyn lying on the couch and Rene in the armchair. The two teenagers had the TV on and were half watching  _National Treasure_ when Evelyn's phone began buzzing.

"Hey Oliver," she answered once she located the phone.

"Hey, I just started unpacking and realized I still have the key I was going to give you in my pocket." He said on the other end, getting a giggle from Evelyn in response.

"Don't worry, I know better than to break into the apartment of a vigilante, can't even imagine what kind of booby traps you have set." She assured him, rolling her eyes at Rene because he knew what Olive was saying and was silently laughing to himself.

"So where are you?" Oliver asked,

"Don't worry, Rene and I are with mom and dad." She said it so casually, and while it only had Rene laughing harder, Oliver went silent for a good thirty seconds on the other end.

"Who?" He eventually questioned, now Evelyn laughed nearly as hard as Rene.

"Sara and Len, I came to their place when I realized the apartment was still locked and Rene came to wait out the storm, which still hasn't stopped so he just never left." She said, earning a pillow to the face from the boy in the chair. She threw it back and he didn't retaliate with anything more than sticking out his tongue, preferring to wait until she was off the phone with the man capable of making both their lives a living hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara had been about to go into the kitchen when she heard Evelyn on the phone with Ollie, and instead closed the bedroom door with a small laugh.

"What?" Len asked, curious about his girlfriend's sudden amusement.

She kept laughing quietly to herself as she walked to the bed and crawled on, locking her arms around Leonard's neck and giving him a kiss before telling him what she had overheard.

"Apparently, we're mom and dad now." She said and he quirked an amused eyebrow at her.

"Something you want to tell me?" He teased and Sara chuckled,

"Evelyn's on the phone with Ollie, she says that her and Rene are spending the night with mom and dad." She explained and now it was Leonard's turn to smirk in amusement.

"Think they'll ever say that to our faces?" He asked and Sara shrugged,

"Maybe, they've got mouths on them." She decided and Len nodded, "If they do, what do you think we should say?"

"Well that depends," Len began with that mocking grin of his, "If it comes out during one of their tantrums, we should ground them. If we've just saved one of their lives, I say just go with it, and if it just comes up as a comment… I still like the idea of grounding them." He teased and with a smile that was nothing short of giddy Sara leaned in and gave her boyfriend another kiss, before pulling away with a slight pout.

"What?" Leonard asked,

"We had plans for the storm," she reminded him, which was more or less a lie because they never actually plan what they do in bed, but they learned months ago that they both have a favorite way of spending rainy nights.

"We can still do that," he assured her, "but two rules; lock the door and keep it down." Sara shook her head in disagreement but still got up and turned the lock on their door.

"One more rule," she said, explaining the disagreement. "Don't give them a sibling."


End file.
